Gundam SEED: Redemption Rewrite Phase 18 Up
by Joker Oak
Summary: A re-write from a different Author on the story of Gundam SEED: Redemption. I'm changing up some of the events  with permission  to suit a certain character not being killed as he was a favourite of many. Myself included.
1. Phase 18  The Near Ending of a Hero

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED Redemption, it is a story created by Awinterchill, I have her permission to re-write the story from this point as I'm against the killing of Main Characters. Particularly one of my favourites, who happens to be Uzumi Zala.

The Characters of Uzumi Zala, Jeffery Zala, Leyas Yamato, Kayla Yamato, Kiran Yamato, Yaro Yamato, Meiko Virea, Milady Redemption and others I may have forgotten here are the property of Awinterchill and are used with permission.

This story is my version of Chap 20. onwards being rewritten from my side of things, I'm still keeping the basic outline given by WinterChill, but a few changes of course.

**Note: ** I've copied most of this chapter by Awinterchill, I've just changed up the parts of Uzumi's death and made a few edits of my own. So the major credit for this part of my re-write belongs to Awinterchill.

* * *

**Phase 18: The Near Ending of A Hero**

* * *

"FIRE!" Lacus Clyne yelled as all of the ships under her command let everything the had go toward the main weapon of the STING. They watched as the machine was hit by all the shots.

"How did it?" Leyas declared as the smoke faded and they saw that the cannon was still very much in tact. Lacus had a feeling that nothing would happen, she had analyzed it and knew it was very strong. Only close attacks would really damage it, but firing was worth a try at this point.

"Damn it!" Andrew Waltfeld yelled, "get Kira and Athrun back here! We need that thing destroyed now!"

* * *

Uzumi's Journey now stood between two people that he cared about. Yaro's mobile suit was completely out of power and Meiko's shone brightly with strength that he knew he did not have. He now understood her breakdown after their simulated battle, it was too real for her because she knew all along that the chances that it would be real were very high. She had beaten him before and she could do it again if she wanted to but he knew her well enough to know that she didn't want to.

"Uzumi she is being controlled! Help her! Please!" he heard Yaro's frantic plea's when Meiko's machine attacked. Uzumi blocked feeling the seed burning in his mind with his intense resolve.

"Uzumi please," he heard Meikos voice, "it has me, It's hurting me! Get Yaro out of here, run!"

"Not a chance!" Uzumi yelled back to her deflecting her shots and fighting her back, "tell me what's happening!"

"Get... Yaro... out!" he heard her but he also hear her screaming out in pain. What was this that ROW had done to it's own pilot? Who was trying to force her to fight? Who was hurting her? Uzumi slammed the controls of his mobile suit fighting off her attack.

"FIGHT MEIKO!" Uzumi yelled, "FIGHT IT! You're stronger than them! You can decide you're own destiny! You can fight for your own path! Now stop letting them hold you back!" Meiko's screams can over his radio once again. Whatever this was showed no sign of letting up and her attacks were coming on stronger.

* * *

Mike Shurstre watched in horror as Liene sat watching Meiko's battle and occasionally turning up the system that now had taken hold of her. They could hear everything she was saying and everything that was being said to her. Liene was angry, very angry at the two boys for interferring with his warrior. He reached to turn the system up again.

"Stop it! That's enough," Mike said trying to stop him, Meiko's cries were becoming more and more violent, "you're going to kill her!" There was hatred and anger in Liene's eyes when he turned back to Mike.

"Maybe," Liene said, "but I will kill them as well!" The system had been installed in her suit as a safety precaution by Liene. It had forced the seed in her mind to explode and it had taken over her mind treating her like a robot but she was a human being, she would not be able to take much more of this.

"Liene I don't think..."

"This is none of your business Mike!"

* * *

Uzumi defended knowing that if he stood down the machine would destroy Yaro, why couldn't he just get out of there?

"Yaro go back now!" Uzumi yelled calling for some Clyne faction units to help Yaro.

"I'm not leaving her!" Yaro responded trying to move his mobile suit toward her. Something was hurting her and Yaro wanted to help her but he had no way of doing so.

"I'll save her!" Uzumi promised, "Just get back! Get to safety, you're a sitting duck out there!" He slashed back at the Pain with his beam saber. The attacks were very strong, much like the ones Uzumi had faced in the simulation. Whatever was happening to her, her fighting style had not changed, it was Meiko fighting yet at the same time it wasn't. He fought to keep level with her for if she gained any ground he knew he would not make it. He saw as the two Clyne faction units grabbed a hold of the Visage and sped back to the Eternal. At least Yaro would be safe.

"Meiko listen to me Meiko," he continued his pleads, "this is not you, you're not a killer! I don't know what they've told you or what they are forcing you to do but I need you to look inside yourself! I need you to see what you want and you don't want this! I know you don't!"

"Uzumi," he heard her muster, "please save me. Please." He could tell that her mind was loosing strength and he began to wonder if he could break through to her. He fought the pain, he fought for her mind and he fought the darkness that was pressing on him once again. He had to make it through this and he had to save her!

* * *

Athrun soared through the battlefield and targeted a large group of units with his targeting computer. He fired destroying all robotics and disarming all other units in one instant. He searched the battlefield for the Strike Freedom as he knew it was past time for them to get the meteors from the Eternal and attack the ship. They could not afford to let the STING fire again, their battle tactics of not killing were already being used against them. The enemy was showing no mercy this time around.

"Athrun get back to the Eternal we need help!" he saw Leyas's face on his monitor, "the robotic units are coming at us from multiple sides and everyone else is under attack!"

"I'm on my way," he said moving his engines at top speed to go help the ship. He fired at many units as he passed them hoping to make a difference in this battle. He arrived at the Eternal and saw that they really were becoming overwhelmed. Where were the Clyne faction units that were supposed to be attacking them. Athrun quickly targeted all the robotics on his computer and fired taking them out, that was easy.

"We're sending a Meteor," he saw Lacus on his screen, "you need to get Kira and take that thing down now!"

"I'm right here!" Athrun heard Kira's voice over his radio and saw the Freedom flying toward the Eternal as well. The Meteor's were let out and the two powerful mobile suits quickly docked with them.

"Let's go!" Kira said as they both flew toward the STING as quickly as they could ignoring the attacks from the robotic units. As Athrun flew he noticed Uzumi fighting off the Pain with more power than he ever had before. Uzumi was moving with more natural strength and holding back the machine not directly trying to fight it. Athrun wondered what exactly was going on over there and why his son was moving the way he did, almost as if he was trying to help the pilot inside the machine.

"Yaro said he knew the girl that flew that machine," Kira said making Athrun assume that he noticed how Athrun faltered as they passed by, "he said her name was Meiko and that she was forced to fight in ROW." Athrun had heard that name before, Uzumi said Meiko felt the darkness he did. She was a ROW agent all along and Uzumi was trying to save her. Athrun looked forward at the Freedom remembering what it was like to fight a close friend.

* * *

"What's the status Dearka?" Kira asked as him and Athrun met Dearka with a group of Clyne faction units trying to get close to the STING. At that moment another swarm of robotics surrounded them.

"Damn it, won't these things just stop coming!" Athrun yelled, "how many of these things do they have." The three elite pilots maneuvered around the machines quickly along with the Clyne faction units fighting them off. Athrun and Kira destroyed most of them when they were met by another wave.

"You guys go ahead we'll take it from here," Kira heard Dearka's voice, "and watch the cannons this thing is covered in them!" Athrun and Kira then flew away from the battle and toward the STING's main cannon. It was as Dearka had said there were anti mobile suit weapons all over the ship and they were firing everything they could at the two mobile suits. Kira shot down missiles, dodged beams and fired back destroying what he could. It was clear that this machine was built to withstand most attacks and he realized now that this was going to be a lot more difficult than he expected.

* * *

Lacus sat on the bridge watching in great sadness as many lives on her side were being lost. They had already lost five ships to the STING and a few more were in danger from the overwhelming forces that ROW was sending from the STING. Many of her mobile suits had been destroyed and many of her pilots killed with the enemy suffering very few lives lost because of the Clyne faction's humanitarian actions. It was beginning to make no sense to keep fighting this battle as they were very close to loosing. Yaro and the Visage had been brought back to the Eternal for repairs and a recharge and Yaro seemed very eager to get back to the battlefield. He was now on the bridge standing by Leyas's station whispering something to her Lacus could barely overhear.

"WHAT!" Leyas exclaimed in a hushed whisper, "and you knew all this time and you didn't tell anyone."

"I could not just turn her in, she does not want to fight for them Leyas," Yaro responded in another whisper, "I need to get back out there as soon as possible! I have to help Uzumi save her."

"TURN HARD TO PORT!" Lacus yelled catching something coming toward them. Another blast from the STING whizzed by them taking down another Clyne faction vessel that did not move as fast as they did.

"Watch out it may fire again," Waltfeld said as the entire crew of the ship braced itself for another attack that never came.

"Load all missile tubes!" Lacus yelled, "if Athrun and Kira break those defenses we need to be ready to fire again, get all our ships under the same orders Leyas." She quickly worked explaining the orders to all those who she could reach. Lacus turned to see Yaro still standing there obviously still frantic about the situation outside.

"Yaro get off the bridge if you are not going to do something to help," Lacus ordered.

"I'm waiting for the Visage," Yaro declared looking toward the monitors, "I have to get back out there."

"Then go help the work crews on the repairs!" Waltfeld ordered, "and stop distracting your sister she's working! GO!" Yaro ran out at the older man's orders and Lacus turned back to the battlefield. This was taking much too long for them to defeat.

* * *

The battle raged above their heads as Cagalli, Jeffery and Kayla watched the horizon. It was still night and three hours had passed since the battle had begun. They waited now to see if their families would return safely.

"Mother I don't know what it is but for some reason I'm scared," Jeffery said and Cagalli knew exactly what was happening within him for she felt the same way. Her husband and son were both up there and she was helpless to watch over them. Anything could happen in the battle, she had seen the three bright flashes of the STING firing and she wondered if anyone in their family had been hit by it. It did not matter how good someone was in a mobile suit, one small mistake could cost them their lives.

"I know Jeffery," Cagalli said putting an arm around him.

"There's nothing we can do about it now," Kayla said getting both their attention, "they are all up there and all we can do now is hope." Haro bounced around her repeating the word hope getting a smile from Cagalli. This little girls faith was so amazing as if she had taken on all the strong characteristics of her parents and as she was unaffected by everything going on up there.

"But your siblings are up there!" Jeffery said, "don't you feel just a little fear for them."

"Yes," Kayla responded, "of course I feel worry for them but I know that my worry won't save them. I know that all I can do is hope and pray that somehow they make it through and though it's hard not to be overcome by everything around me I want to stay strong for them."

The stars were out in space shining brightly as the three stared up again waiting and as time went by Kayla fell asleep and Jeffery watched with the growing sense of fear in him. He hated just sitting here and though it was fine for Kayla he believed that she did not really understand everything that was happening. The battle was going on far too long, Lacus had said that it wouldn't been too long if everything went right so obviously something was going wrong. It was a feeling Jeffery couldn't shake and he knew his mother felt it as well, he saw it in her eyes when she spoke to him. His mother felt the fear that he did as they waited.

* * *

"We're taking hits at the port side! Too many robotics," Alicesia declared on the bridge of the Tranquility. Kiran gritted his teeth and looked at their situation. The Eternal was clean right now thanks to Athrun but the Tranquility was suffering too many attacks, it had barely dodged the last blast from the STING. Someone needed to do something about the situation.

"Who's controlling this ships guns?" Kiran asked in a loud voice, "JUST SHOOT THEM DOWN!"

"We're trying!" the CIC commander said, "we're not doing very well though."

"Naturals," Kiran said rolling his eyes and jumping from his station.

"Kiran don't desert your post," the captain yelled with obvious anger but it didn't stop Kiran, he was not going to let this ship go down. He took hold of one of the gunman's controls and quickly took control of the situation shooting down three robotic units with heavy missiles. He then moved to the other side taking control of another gunman's post shooting down another three.

"Fire everything you can at them!" Kiran yelled, "don't just sit there." He then began issuing orders to the gunmen and in a very short time all the robotics were gone. The Captain of the ship sighed and rolled his eyes, how could he expect the nephew of Cagalli Yula Attha to just sit and obey orders while they were in peril. Of course he would know what to do to save their ship, he was a coordinator which was very odd to most of the crew who were naturals. Alicesia looked at Kiran in admiration as he took his seat once again.

* * *

"They are going to fire again!" Leyas yelled as she felt a feeling in her mind leaving her with an intense pressure, "move the ship!" The pilots did not need a second warning before they started flying in a random direction at top speed. Sure enough the STING fired a fifth time blowing right through the battlefield obviously not caring how many of it's own units it hit. Two more ORB ships who were near each other were hit and a lot of the fallout from the explosions rained on the battlefield causing chaos.

"I'm returning," they turned to see Shiho on the screen, "my machine was scraped by that last shot and I lost an arm. I am also getting low on power! I request permission to fight on the bridge."

"Permission granted!" Lacus declared, "watch that cannon people!" It did not appear like it was going to fire again but they stayed alert.

* * *

_Things are looking really bad,_ Kira thought soaring around the STING with Athrun behind him trying to break through the machines defenses, _how much longer will we be able to keep this up? Why did this have to happen again?_ He took down another tower and began thinking about the plans that he had seen on the STING. From what he could tell the exterior ring on the STING was necessary for it to be able to fire because it kept the blast concentrated in a beam rather than a scatter of uncontrolled firepower. It might be hard to destroy but he knew that him and Athrun had to try.

"Athrun go for the ring!" he yelled, "if we destroy that I don't think they will be able to fire again."

"Rodger," Athrun responded as Kira booted up his radio to broad cast to all the Clyne faction and ORB forces.

"People of ORB and of the PLANTs," Kira began, "you have seen the destruction that ROW has caused first hand now I tell you all not to lose heart from the numbers of lives lost. We have to win this battle and none of us can afford to back down now! Today is the day that we fight with everything we are for something we believe in, a dream of a world of peace without terrorist groups like ROW trying to corrupt it. Stand strong, fight on and know this that we will never back down, never looe how and never stop fighting for the world we believe in." He shut off the broadcast knowing that it was all he could to to help them hope. He turned to join the Infinite Justice in fighting the STING once again, they had to take out that ring.

* * *

Lacus smiled at Kira's words and watched as the strength of her units seemed to increase because of his hope, she knew he was getting close now. They had to hold on for just a little longer.

* * *

Uzumi defended again trying to fight her off but he was beginning to loose ground. Meiko's mobile suit was destroying his and he began to fight the fear that he would be unable to hold out against her.

"MEIKO!" He yelled. No response now, it was as if this thing had taken complete control of her but he was unwilling to believe that she was going to let herself loose. She was not like the rest of them in ROW and she would not just sit back and wait for it to be over, she was Meiko and he cared for her. There was an unexplainable connection between them and he was not going to just let that go, he had to get through to her, he had to strengthen her mind as Kira had strengthened the minds of all those on the battlefield.

"Meiko hold on," he began, "try hard to remember, all the times in ORB! All the things you did with me and Yaro." He felt the memories of that happy time flowing through him now as he fought to keep from loosing this battle, "all the times you asked me why this world was so twisted and all the times you clearly showed that you wanted peace. I remember when I first saw you smile, you were looking at the stars and saying how much you wished they could shine for you! MEIKO THEY ARE SHINING FOR YOU! Remember the first time we met, when I told you it was all going to be alright! I meant it Meiko and I mean it now, it's going to be alright. You can beat this, it's going to be alright. Please Meiko see the truth of what they are doing to you! They have tried to take control but no one should have that power over you! You are your own person and I know you've always wanted freedom! Now is your chance Meiko break free of all this! Meiko remember who you are! Remember who you are! MEIKO FIGHT IT! FIGHT THE PAIN!"

"I remember!" she cried out, "I remember! I am not this! I am not this! I CAN'T BE THIS! I can't!" The pain's attacks began to falter as Uzumi realized he was getting through to her and just in time.

"Come on Meiko you can do this! That's it Meiko," he said, "I believe in you! You're the best person I've ever met, inside you are everything you've ever wanted to be! You can be everything you are! Come on Meiko, you're doing it!" Tears of joy filled his eyes as he realized that she was finally fighting back with new strength. He was going to save her.

* * *

"NOW!" Kira yelled as the cannon fire faltered enough for him and Athrun to finally get past. They used their targeting computers and took down many robotic units and cannons all at one and moved quickly toward the rin employing the beam sabers buit into their meteors.

"Take the left," Athrun yelled, "I'll take right!" They moved together from both sides digging their beam sabers into the ring and dragging them up along the ship. Slowly things began to break!

"COME ON!" Kira yelled as it became harder and harder to move along it. The whole battlefield watched in awe as the two mobile suits tore at the ring around the cannon. On the Eternal Lacus held her breath and Leyas cheered while on the Tranquility Kiran and Alicesia watched in amazement. Kira moved his mobile suit trying to make it move faster than it could. They were so close to ending this right now! Stopping the STING and saving ORB.

* * *

"What is going on out there!" Liene ordered Gilligan to tell him. Mike stood behind him still watching as Liene's anger rose at Meiko's attempts to fight off the S System. It was working for some reason and Liene was getting really frustrated, now Gilligan had just messaged him that they were in trouble and that the STING was under heavy attack by the Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice.

"Sir the Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice are tearing apart the affinity ring!" Gilligan sand angrily, "we've been trying to shoot them down but a group of Clyne faction mobile suits has been suddenly inspired by something and they are destroying our units faster than ever! Sir if they suceed we won't be able to fire again!"

"FIRE THE STING!" Liene ordered, "STOP THEM!"

"But sir if we fire the STING then it might destroy itself! They've caused significant damage!" Gilligan protested but it was too late, Liene was mad with fury.

"FIRE IT!" Liene yelled switching Gilligan off and turning back to Meiko's monitor, "if this girl doesn't fight I will make sure she fights." He began clicking buttons but nothing seemed to be working. The Journey was nearly in pieces but it still fought back and Meiko was taking control of herself once again. Mike prayed she would be able to finish it, that she would be able to break the pain that Liene was now laying on her. He clenched his fists wanting to cheer her on but being unable to.

* * *

"Get back it's firing again!" Kira heard Athrun yell to him and he released his weapons and quickly jumped back away from the ring.

"ETERNAL GET OUT OF THERE!" HE yelled to Lacus desperately as he knew the shot would again be aimed right at her but for some reason the blast never left the shaft.

"Let's get out of here!" Athrun yelled as the Justice and the Freedom led the Clyne faction units away from the malfunctioning cannon. They watched in amazement as the cannon experienced a large amount of mini explosions then finally the blast issued forth burning the machine's frame as it flew by. Luckily it's path had been calculated by all the ships and the delay in firing had given them all time to move away. After the blast had finished the STING seemed to undergo more and more problems.

"Kira it's losing it's power," Athrun said.

"What's happening?" Kira questioned as part of the cannon completely separated and the whole ship seemed to shut off leaving the mobile suit hangars with no way to eject any more robotics. He watched in amazement as all the robotics went limp and he concluded that their controls must be on the STING.

"We're not out of danger yet," Athrun said and Kira nodded, "There are still a lot of ROW warships but I think we can take them." Suddenly it was as if ROW had been holding it back but a large amount of human piloted mobile suits launched from the mobile suit carriers that had sat in the back of the battle and headed straight for Kira and Athrun.

"Great," Kira said with annoyance, "Why can't you just admit defeat!"

* * *

"The STING has completely lost power," Gilligan told Liene, "We're at a disadvantage!"

"We still have Meiko," Liene said with hatred and anger in his eyes as he continued issuing commands to the Pain.

"What are you doing now?" Mike asked.

"Making sure the Meiko has no way of escape," Liene said grimly with determination, "making sure that she loses all hope of redemption."

* * *

Yaro was tired of sitting around and waiting for his machine to be ready, though the STING was out of power and out of service the Journey was still fighting off the Pain and there had just been another wave of an attack.

"Yaro don't launch!" he saw Leyas's face on his monitor as he prepared his still damaged mobile suit to launch again.

"No chance in hell I'm waiting here," Yaro said slamming his controls to move his mobile suit out of the ship and into space. He spun the Visage around a unit that tried to attack him with anger and slammed into it pulling out his gun and firing directly toward the cockpit. He moved toward the next one pulling out his beam saber and slashing it down the middle. He was not just going to waste time disarming. The enemy was not being lenient to them so why should they show lenience?

Anger coursed through his veins at what had been happening through the entire battle. So many on his side were dead yet they had left so many ROW agents alive. These people did not deserve life, they were lowest form of scum who should have never been born. As anger flowed through him he felt his seed explode for the second time that day and for the second time in his life.

"I am not this! I AM NOT THIS!" She cried out with everything that was in her and Uzumi heard her cries. Tears came to his eyes as her mobile suit suddenly stopped before him. It's cannon was pointed at him yet it did not fire, she had gained control! She had done it! He looked over the damage to the Journey and realized that that last shot would have been his ending, he had made it through to her just in time and she had broken it's hold.

"Meiko," he said with a smile, "you did it."

* * *

She was breathing so quickly as tears rushed from her eyes, her mind still hurt but she was in control again, She had beaten the S System. She heard Uzumi's joy as he kept repeating that she had done it. She moved her hands away from the contorls of her mobile suit right after dropping the weapon that she had pointed at Uzumi.

"Uzumi," she said with tears filling her eyes, "they still have my friend, they are not going to let him go!"

"Meiko you don't have to go back to them," Uzumi responded, "you know now that you don't, they will just make you go through all this again. They aren't going to let your friend live once they learn you didn't destroy me when you had the chance, it's too late for that now." He reached out to her with the arm of his mobile suit, "Come with me, and you will never have to fight again, Meiko you're a good person. The death that they force you to participate in only causes pain, no one should kill another don't let them fill you with hate! Come with me." She looked at the arm of his mobile suit outstretched, it had been torn into pieces by her. She saw for the first time a door that was open to her, a door of escape from this life that she had been trapped in.

"Uzumi," she said seeing the truth in everything he had said. He had freed her from the machine through his words and he was still there now reaching out to her. He was always there in ORB and if she took his offer he would always be there. Trey made his choice and he was strong enough to take care of himself.

* * *

"NO!" Liene said desperately watching Meiko get ready to actually take up the boy on his foolish offer. She was no one but his and she would not be allowed to do this! He angrily grasped the controls turning on the system that was in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Mike cried.

"Closing that door!" Liene yelled taking control of the Pain.

* * *

The Pain suddenly sprung to life again but this time it was not being controled by her. She looked around trying to stop it as she realized what was happening, her machine was no completely robotic and Uzumi was right in her path.

"UZUMI RUN!" she screamed as he jumped to defend against the attack from the machine.

"MEIKO!" he yelled to her.

"NO!" She cried out, "I'm not doing anything! It's just moving!"

* * *

Uzumi's weapons were knocked away from his mobile suit as it was running on low power. The Pain was attacking him again and this time it was being controlled by someone else. He tried to fight back but there was nothing left for him to do. No more power left, no more that he could do.

"MEIKO!" he cried out again as he felt the darkness in his mind growing to heights it had never reached before and for the first time in his life fear gripped him, he was loosing this battle because someone wasn't letting Meiko have her way. Someone was trying to stop her from going to him and that person was ready to kill him. Someone was hurting her while he was jut sitting there scarred. He had to concentrate, he couldn't let this fear just overwhelm him, not if she was to be saved.

"Uzumi RUN!" She cried out again, "I can't control it! UZUMI!" He looked up at her face on the monitor of his suit and let tears flow from his eyes, she was the most important thing now not him. In his time with her he had see someone who knew nothing of the happiness he had his entire life and he longed for her to feel it. Resolve began to fill him.

"Meiko," he said as his fear was gone now because he realized what was important and she was important now, "Don't let this change you, It's going to be alright if you just listen to me, don't let hate consume you. Don't let them control you! Listen to me you have to be strong Meiko."

"Don't you leave me!" Meiko yelled slamming her fist against her machine but she had no control over it, "don't you dare leave me!"

"Its' going to be alright! I will never really leave you, I'll always be here," he said leaning back as the blast from the Pain tore through the side of his mobile suit, "It's going to be alright."

* * *

It was as if the whole world saw it, the whole battlefield turned to see the Pain preparing to fire on the Journey, Athrun and Kira were not waiting to see the Journey move, they stepped in, the protective parents in them making an appearance.

They had gotten in just in time as the Pain had attempted to fix its targeting computer on the Journey, Athrun in his rage had grabbed the Infinite Justice's shield, and with incredible precision hauled it over his mobile suits shoulder, it cut off both arms of the Pain as it went flying past and continued on into space.

* * *

"Order our units to withdraw!" Lacus yelled, "Get us out of here!" The signal flares went up and Lacus saw Leyas collapse from the worry she was feeling at this moment.

"Is he alright? He's going to be fine isn't he?" Lacus asked, desperately, looking for a way to comfort her now distraught daughter.  
"He'll be fine," Waltfeld replied, "He's strong, like his father is."

* * *

"Is Uzumi alright?" Yaro questioned, as Kira pulled up next to him in the Freedom,

"He'll be alright son," Kira almost laughed, "If he's anything like his father, he'd survive the destruction of the Journey easily"

"He's fine," Athrun's voice came across the radio, "I'm taking the Journey back to the Eternal, you two coming?"

"Well, ROW seems to be withdrawing, what else do you expect us to do?" Kira asked mockingly,

* * *

"Liene you have overstepped the mark, that boy was not going to kill your machine!" Mike protested as the Pain was struggling with the ROW units dragging it back toward the ship, "you have shown no honor on the field of battle."

"This isn't about honor Mike!" Liene snarled, "this is about Meiko. Now they will never let her join them! Her only path is the one of ROW!"

"She's been compromised!" Mike replied, "She'll never fight for you the same way again!"

"She will," Liene said sinisterly, "once she see's Yaro's hatred she will." Liene knew his suspicions were correct, Yaro was a very special boy and he was different from the Yamato's. He would not be so easily drawn into their peace loving ways, that was clear by the way he had killed on the field of battle today and the way he lept after Meiko's mobile suit because he believed she had nearly killed his cousin. Liene saw it now very clearly, the boy was the one he had been searching for and his own anger would be his undoing.

* * *

"That's my son!" Athrun cried leaping from the Justice and jumping toward the hands who were pulling Uzumi from the wreckage of the mobile suit. Kira watched silently as Athrun confirmed that Uzumi was alright, he'd survived that terrible confrontation with the pilotless Pain.

"Kira!" Kira turned to see Lacus flying in with a strong resolve in her eyes, the type reserved for soldiers who stepped in her way, and she knew were going to die during the previous wars. She was worried about Uzumi and what his near death experience might have upon his father, it worried them both. Athrun had seen the darkness before, nothing would suppress him if he saw it again.

"Uzumi," Athrun said quietly, "You're taking a leave from battle for a while,"

"So are you Yaro," Kira added hastily

"Father," he heard Uzumi cough and look up at him.

"Hold on Uzumi," Athrun said, "I'll get the medics down here as soon as I possibly can"

Athrun looked down to see Uzumi's eyes had drifted toward Yaro.

"It's going to be alright," Uzumi said looking toward Yaro, "it' isn't that bad..." but he suddenly was hit by another cough before falling unconscious. Athrun didn't want to wait for the medics now, he rushed Uzumi up to the Eternal's hospital ward and left him in the care of the doctors.

* * *

Lacus stepped forward and put and hand on Athrun's shoulder offering what comfort she could to her brother in law. She knew that Athrun wouldn't forget his, he wouldn't allow himself to forget it. The rage at the Pain nearly killing his son burned in him, much the same as his rage had when he and Kira had almost killed each other. It was all too much for him, she knew he didn't want to hate, but it was an irrational feeling he couldn't help.

* * *

Cagali looked up at the sky from her position between Kayla and Jeffery, something quite bad had almost happened to Uzumi, she could feel it as his mother. She had instincts. The fighting seemed to have come to an end as the constant flashes of battle which had plagued the skies over Orb had now come to an end. Cagali hoped that her husband and son were not seriously injured, or even worse… she preferred not to think of what else may have happened to them or her brother and his family.

* * *

Many of ROW's crew gathered around as a ship hand tried to pull Meiko out of the Pain but for some reason she kept crying out for someone named Uzumi. Mike rushed into the hangar stopping them.

"Get back!" Mike yelled, "all of you get back." He knelt beside the cockpit and looked in to see Meiko but he could barely recognize her. He reached in for her and she started crying out. He quickly pulled her our as she fought him but he held onto her knowing that she has never had comfort for anything and that she needed it now more than ever. She kept pushing him away and screaming out, everyone there was watching in awe at the way this girl was acting. A few guards tried to help Mike but she cried out more violently as they approached. She kept gripping her head and crying out. Mike finally was able to grab hold of her.

"Meiko! It's me!" he said, "it's Mike!"

"Mike," she barely said, "why? What's wrong with me?" He wrapped his arms around her like a father protective over her. Liene had hurt her today and he knew she would never be the same.

"Let it out Meiko," Mike said holding onto her, "just let yourself cry." She had not lost it in front of anyone else in ROW since she was a child, they all thought she was so strong and now what they saw was the real Meiko, the scarred little girl who didn't want to fight. She had gone out there and had witnessed so much up to now. Instead of softening the people of ROW it made them harder, for they hated her for being able to feel. They hated her for having the emotion of pain. They hated her for being her.

"I didn't want it to happen," she whispered to Mike, "I didn't do it!" Mike watched as Liene walked into the hangar with a smug look on his face and it was all Mike could do to keep composure. Meiko was in physical and emotional pain because of that man and he was pleased with himself.

"You see now what the system did to her?" Mike yelled, "You see now!"

"Yes," Liene said walking over to them as Mike let go of Meiko. Liene looked at her face and gave her an expression of sympathy, "we didn't realize what it would do to you when we installed it Meiko. I am truly sorry." Mike wanted to punch him in the face but he knew he had to stay loyal for Meiko but the insolence of the man was almost too much.

"It's not your fault," Meiko said wiping her eyes, "I'm not strong enough."

"You are Meiko," Liene said, "is that boy a friend of yours?"

"The best friend I have ever had," Meiko said loosing it again, Mike could barely believe that she was falling for Liene's ploys at a time like this.

"Then we will withdraw for now," Liene said putting an arm around her, "you need time to gather your thoughts. We'll go to ORB as soon as they finish the repairs to our ship and try and negotiate a little with the Zala's." Meiko looked at him in shock, he was really offering her the chance to see Uzumi and Yaro? He had raised her, he had cared for her and he had kept her safe for all these years but did he truly care about what she felt? No matter, she needed that opportunity, to see Uzumi and Yaro and to tell them it wasn't her fault.

* * *

Milady now stood staring out into space with unmeasurable grief. Tears flowed down her face as she held her mask close to her heart once again, she had to keep believing though everything around her said she was wrong.

"I can't believe it Yzak," she said turning to him, "I don't want to!"

"Then don't," Yzak said embracing her, "keep believing what you always have. Keep believing in the girl you remember not the girl you see now."

* * *

**Yeah, so thats pretty much it, mainly a lot of editing on my part and just a few chops and changes, but I think it needed to be done. I appreciate WinterChill's version of events as well, mine is just a little less saddening. I'd like some reviews out of anyone who has read this.**

**I'll commence work on writing my Phase 19 later on tonight, it'll probably take anywhere from 2 days to a week depending upon homework and my time frame.**

**Just remember to REVIEW!**


	2. Phase 19: Negotiations

**Phase 19: Negotiations**

It hadn't been long since Liene had last set foot on Orb territory, however this time was different, he was here under the guise of truce. He was really here to cause Meiko irreparable harm, so she would never consider defying his orders again. His cover story was that he was going to "negotiate" with Lacus Yamato and Cagali Zala. Yes, he referred to them by their proper names, where as most of the world did not. However his negotiations would have to wait, Cagali's assistants had informed him that negotiations would not begin until the arrival of Lacus, Kira and Athrun who were all due in from space soon.

_(A/N: I'm taking a bit of a change to hierarchy here, Athrun Zala's international company, Zala Industries had purchased Morgenroete when it became apparent that war seemed likely to end and Orb slowed its manufacture of mobile suits to a point where the facility was having debt issues and the government refused to bail it out. Although it caused incredible controversy, Athrun bought the company and thus ensured that it stayed afloat and continued researching and developing weapons should the time where they be needed ever arrive.)_

**Orb's Morgenroete Facility – Athrun Zala's Office**

Lacus, Kira and Athrun sat in Athrun's luxurious Office in Morgenroete's bunker. They'd been informed that John Liene was already in Orb and that Cagali wished to speak with them all somewhere private, Athrun had suggested his Office in the bunker. Cagali had agreed, leaving Kira and Lacus wondering where this "bunker" actually was.

"So," Lacus queried, "How long ago did you buy Morgenroete Athrun?"  
"It was about 5 years ago," Athrun answered, "Cagali didn't want to sell it off to the public or shut it down, so I made some changes to my business life, and here we are."  
"That must of caused some problems," Kira remarked, "I mean, you are the Chief Representitive's Husband, how does it look, you owning the Countries largest military facility?"  
"It doesn't look good" Athrun chuckled, "But Cagali and I proved a point. We stood firm and a vote of the Countries representatives went 12 to 1 Our way."  
"So who opposed the acquisition?" Lacus asked curiously,  
"Gratsler wasn't impressed," Athrun was chuckling harder now, "I out bid him!"  
"Yes, and you made us spend a week with him thrashing out the finer points of you acquiring the business" Cagali butted in from the door way, "Theres nearly nothing left of Zala Industries anymore, its all just real estate and Military contracts."  
"That real estate and those military contracts pay for things though," Athrun teased her, indicating her wedding ring.  
"Any way, enough of the arguing over my business decisions," Athrun smiled, "What do we need to talk about before we engage the enemy in 'negotiation'."

Cagali sighed, trust Athrun to be hostile towards ROW when they needed to try and talk Liene into removing the Sting from Orb territory. "We need to talk about our plan of attack," Cagli insisted, "Obviously, being the madman he is, Liene isn't going to remove the Sting just because we ask or tell him to."  
"I think we need to just destroy ROW, personally," Athrun sighed, "However, since hostility isn't going to be a bright side for our cause here, I propose we bribe Liene into removing the Sting."  
"And how do you propose we achieve this?" Lacus and Kira asked at the same time, curious, Athrun's dark side was breaking free.  
"Liene bought Meiko Virea with him," Athrun stated bluntly, "One 'accidental' kidnapping could really turn his plans upside down."  
"You want us to enrage the strongest military commander in the universe when he could annihilate the country with a single blow from his weapon?" Cagali cried.  
"Second strongest," Athrun stated again, bluntly.  
"What do you mean by second strongest?" Kira asked, curiously, "What do we have that he doesn't?"  
"My purchase of Morgenroete had double reasoning behind it," Athrun explained, "I purchased it not only to save the countries major military facility from bankruptcy, but also to research and develop weapons of our own. The Minerva was even secretly equipped with some of these. For example, it no longer possesses a Positron Cannon. It has something much stronger."  
"So is that why Meyrin hasn't used the main cannon yet?" Lacus queried,  
"Yeah, what I had installed puts a Positron Cannon to shame." Athrun chuckled.  
"Athrun, what on God's Earth did you equip the Minerva with?" Cagali asked, horrified.  
"A Micro-Nibelung System, taken from the original which was designed by Logos." Athrun answered sternly, "The ship has generators which can produce enough power for 100% of the original Nibelung's output in less than 10 minutes. It is a weapon I hope to avoid using, but its there if we need it."  
"Athrun, the building of such weapons was prohibited when we re-took Gibraltr," Lacus answered coldly.  
"No it wasn't," Athrun sighed, "The production of Nuclear Weapons was banned. Not the use of powerful generators, to power a super weapon."  
"Enough on weapons," Cagali sighed, "My husband unfortunately is right, we need these weapons for the purpose of defence. But stopping Liene, is another matter."  
"I propose, that before we head to this meeting we issue an order to all the Clyne and Orb ships," Athrun spoke up, "Liene might be using this as a moment to trap our forces and fire the Sting again. Give them the order to evacuate if the Sting advances, the Tranquility might be in Orb, but we still have Cagali's black ops military. The Minerva has enough power to blow John Liene's toy ships back to Mars. So IF the Sting makes to fire, all ships are to evacuate and the Minerva will fire off a warning shot from Nibelung, should that fail to stall them, the Minerva will be authorised to begin an all out assault with whatever power it deems necessary."  
"A bit drastic wouldn't you say?" Kira queried, "You'd be ending 100's of lifes out there."  
"Does it look like I like the idea?" Athrun asked, his face answering for him, "I find it repulsive that we might even need to end a life, especially after we nearly lost Uzumi, but I will do what I need to in order to protect the people that I care about."  
"You haven't changed at all," Lacus sighed. "Fine, let us leave Liene alone no longer, let us meet him. Athrun, transmit the order to our forces then meet us there."  
"Sure," Athrun replied cooly.

**On the way to the meeting...**  
"Cagali, Athrun doesn't look like he's been well recently, what happened to him?" Kira asked,  
"Nearly losing Uzumi hit him hard," Cagali answered, "On top of that he still has his worst memories with him. The public had an outcry when he first came back to Orb. The High Priest of the Orb Catholic Church wanted him to be tried for being a traitor to the nation from both the First and Second wars, and they got the public behind him. It wasn't good. Athrun did what anyone would do, he retreated to his office and locked himself away for months. He never told me what he was doing in there, but when he finally emerged, he came out a changed man. "  
"How do you mean changed?" Lacus queried.  
"I mean he came out changed in his way of thinking," Cagali answered, "His anger was gone, he was proud of what he'd done for Orb. He went to the High Priest, he refused to beg for forgiveness, but told him of each of the sins he'd committed throughout his life, and that though he didn't deserve the peoples respect, he didn't deserve their undying hatred either. The priest agreed, three weeks later, I became pregnant with Uzumi and thinks smoothed over."  
"So, I'm not the only one haunted by both the past and the present" Kira said, "Its remarkable actually that it took him this long to succumb to it."

**The meeting...**  
When Cagali, Athrun, Kira and Lacus arrived at the delegate's meeting rooms, they proceeded into the main hall and met John Liene.  
"What a pleasant surprise, Lacus, Kira." Liene spoke harshly, "Oh, and we shouldn't forget Athrun either, afterall, he's the biggest thorn in our side at the minute."  
"What do you mean?" Cagali questioned.  
"Zala Industries owns your countries military facilities, he shouldn't be able to own such a thing being related to the Chief Representative." Liene sneered, "I'm no fool Cagali, I know he is responsible for the recommissioning of the Minerva, and when I find proof, I'm going to hang you both with it."  
"I have no idea where you found that dogma Liene," Athrun stated bitterly, "I seem to remember that my late father owned considerable interests in the Z.A.F.T Military as well. It was never a point of contention. As a matter of fact," Athrun sneered, "I don't know where the Minerva came from, I've been making inquiries like everyone else, though my chosen contacts have come up short."  
"Then explain this!" Liene hurled a photo of the Minerva in Morgenroete's hangar at Athrun, "You claim to know nothing yet this ship was under your very nose in your facilities."  
"This photo is a fake," Athrun snarled.  
"It couldn't possibly be," Liene stuttered, "I have reliable sources within Morgenroete who tell me it was there."  
"So you admit to having spies within Orb's military facilities Liene?" Cagali answered him coldly, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let Athrun execute you, now!"  
"Because if you do, the Sting will fire on Orb." Liene snarled. "As a matter of fact, I'll order it to give a demonstration now."  
Liene pulled out a radio, muttered something and then Athrun's phone rang. "Sir, the Sting is approaching space over Orb."  
"I see, well then, make sure no one is injured and do your best to stop it." This was Athrun's signal for the Minerva to attack.  
Everyone watched the vidphone screen in the meeting room and Liene was stunned to see the Orb and Clyne ships retreating while the Minerva was closing on the Sting.  
_What is Zala doing, whats going on?_

**On board the Minerva Up in Space...  
**"All hands Level 1 Battle Stations. Activate Power for Nibelung. Aim Nibelung." Meyrin cried.

**On board the Prejudice**  
ROW's forces were stunned to see the Minerva's cover for its main cannon retract, they thought there was still a Positron Cannon in there, that it wouldn't even damage one ship. They were wrong.  
"Sir, we're detecting a massive energy build up from the Minerva." The CIC Officer announced. "Also detecting laser designators targeting the Sting's advance fleet."  
"The Orb and Clyne ships have retreated behind the Minerva, sir." Another crew member announced.  
_Whats going on, _The ROW Admiral thought, _What is that ship doing? Oh no!  
_"Warn the fleet immediately," the Admiral growled, "The Minerva is about to open fire."

**Back on board the Minerva...**  
"Ma'am, all the Orb and Clyne ships are clear of our target. The Nibelung is charged at 100%, ready to fire any time." Arthur announced.  
"Starboard 10, Descend 8. NIBELUNG FIRE!" Meyrin cried.  
The Nibelung moved forward from its protected position and it fired. The huge energy emission produced by the Minerva worried the ROW forces plenty, but they had no time to evade. It came straight through and decimated the fleet nearest the Sting.  
"Watch for any signs of retaliation," Meyrin shouted, "Keep a keen eye on the Sting at all times and recharge the Nibelung quickly."

**Back on Orb...**  
John Liene was stunned by the amount of decimation caused by the Minerva, he'd never seen anything that powerful for a warship. All of a sudden his phone rang.  
"Yes," Liene answered, "What do you mean annihilated? Theres no way that second rate ship could wipe out an eighth of our forces. Yes. Yes. I understand, yes, yes, all forces are to withdraw immediately."  
"So it seems even we have some defenders Liene," Kira was mocking Liene, "I don't think you knew what you were dealing with when the Minerva re-emerged. Neither did we. Now we all have an idea. They seem to be acting on behalf of the innocent people of the world. Wouldn't you say?"  
"That weapon is illegal, no ship could charge such a weapon so fast," Liene spat.  
"The Sting is no legal weapon either Liene." Lacus retorted, "I think it would be in your best interests to leave Orb alone for now."  
"And what are you going to do if I don't Lacus?" Liene sneered, "The Minerva isn't going to be there for you every time."  
"We have received credible information that one of your delegates, Meiko Virea was taken hostage earlier today," Cagali spoke firmly, "We will do our utmost to ensure she is returned to you safely, however, if you don't halt your attack and leave our country immediately, I cannot guarantee anything."  
"This is blackmail," Liene screamed.  
"So what if it is," Athrun jeered, "You of all people understand the significance of a good Mobile Suit Pilot Liene. Do you want her safe or not?"  
"You're playing a dangerous game Zala," Liene spat, "Don't think I'll forget this. You people will rue the day that you put that blasted weapon onboard the Minerva."  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Athrun sighed, "The Minerva's reappearance has nothing to do with Orb. Haven't you seen our press releases?"  
"Yes I have, what a load of crap" Liene was angry now, "You people are lying."  
"Are you insane?" Cagali interrupted him, "Do you honestly think we would risk the lives of our citizens for the sake of one ship Liene? No, we wouldn't and no we haven't, so..."  
"So," Athrun spoke with malice, "Will you be leaving, or will Mieko be making her way back in pieces?"  
"Fine, I'll leave for now." Liene smiled, "But this 'meeting' will be broadcast all around the world in a matter of hours. Z.A.F.T are going to know Lacus Clyne was here, in Orb, and when that happens, Carpentaria, Gibraltr, the entire Lunar Fleet, they'll all be on their way here."  
"Liene, nothing you do is going to dissuade us." Kira smirked, "Now, get out of Orb and stop wasting our time so we can find your 'perfect soldier'."

**After the meeting, the Zala Mansion, Orb's Main Island**  
Athrun, Kira, Cagali and Lacus had made their way through the Morgenroete tunnels to the Zala's home and then took the lift into the entrance hall.  
"I thought he wasn't gonna leave," Kira moaned, "I really hate dealing with politicians."  
Cagali and Lacus glared at Kira and he corrected himself "Most politicians".  
"He's not a politician," Athrun spoke, "He's a madman running the worlds second strongest military force. Third if you count Redemption."  
"Athrun, what do you actually know about Redemption?" Kira asked,  
"A bit," Athrun sighed, "They came out of the shadows not long after ROW, their leader, 'Milady Redemption' is said to be a former member of ROW who has dedicated her life to stopping ROW. Her real name is unknown, but she supposedly once lived in Orb and I suspect from what Reverend Malchio told me, that her name is Rayla Frost. Aside from that, I know they run an incredibly advanced Mobile Suit complex, nearly enough to outclass Morgenroete. Nearly. Their Mobile Suits are mostly trial suits based on the emotions of the pilot, they've proved to be highly unstable weapons so far."  
"Athrun," Lacus asked, "I have the largest list of Underground Contacts in the known world and I've never heard half of this. Where did you find out all of this?"  
"Some bits from an anonymous former Z.A.F.T pilot who is apparently with Redemption, some from Reverend Malchio and some from the Underground Mobile Weapon Society," Athrun recited.  
"I've never heard of the 'Underground Mobile Weapon Society," Cagali and Kira both spat. But Lacus wasn't as behind as they were, she knew what it was, she just refused to be associated with it.  
"It's where the original idea for the Visage and the Journey came from," Lacus sighed, "The weapons anyway. I refuse to be associated with it. But I guess Athrun knows the right people there."  
"Yeah, well, running an Underground Base for a Private Military tends to do that to you," Athrun chuckled, Cagali cringed and Kira just stood there.  
"Ok, so wheres the next go to point?" Kira asked, "We've got nothing on Liene now, we've released Mieko."  
"Uh, no. We haven't." Cagali announced, "She's before the High Court right now. Charged with Espionage."  
"WHAT?" Kira and Lacus sprang forward.  
"You do realise Liene will hit the roof when he finds out that you did that, don't you?" Kira queried,  
"Yep, and its exactly what we want." Athrun smirked, "Think Kira, if you announce a stance on ROW to the world without actually doing it maliciously or in the way of war, you've nailed Liene. He can't apply for political clemency because Mieko Virea actually has no official records. Therefore, she doesn't exist. And if he gets stupid enough to admit she exists on the world stage, we've got a victory."  
"What court in the land is going to hold up an espionage charge against someone who doesn't exist?" Lacus queried.  
"Orb's," Cagali answered, "We will not attack another nation, will not allow another nation to attack us and will not intervene in the conflicts of other nations. Mieko Virea is a direct threat to our nation, she'll be dealt with accordingly. Officially, she'll be in an isolated cell in the highest security prison we have. Unofficially, she'll be taking a luxury stay at the Zala mansion to explain herself."  
"You're letting her stay here?" Kira asked.  
"Yes we are," Athrun stated, "Uzumi requested it."  
"He still believes her?" Lacus asked, showing hope.  
"Yes he does," Cagali answered, "Though why he does I still want to know."

**Heres the end of the chapter. Yeah, I write less than WinterChill does, but I think its still a sizeable amount.**

Don't forget to review. REVIEW!

Reviews are what will make this story move faster, the more people reading and reviewing, the more I am motivated to write it rather than do homework.

I welcome your opinions.


	3. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE: SCHOOL EXAMS AND EXPECTED UPDATES**

* * *

**Hi all, unfortunately, I've made it to that end of the year. The end where exams are on and they're rather important given it is the end of Year 12 for me. As such there will be no updates in the coming weeks due to the fact that I need to study for them, they start on Monday 17th of October EST and finish October 28th of October EST for me. **

**Due to these exams however, there is some good news in it for all of you. I promise to write an update with one chapter for Quest of Truth and the Order of the Phoenix in the first weekend after exams finish (Oct 29th onwards). I will not promise a finish date but it will happen during that weekend. **

**Athrun's Trial will be updated whenever I find the time to write the next chapter, seriously, I have like half of it planned out but I need to just sit down and type like a really fast rabbit or something. Anyway.**

**Hell's Awakening... I won't promise anything there for a little bit, I wanna at least finish Athrun's Trial first, then I'll continue it, I swear to whatever higher being there is.**

**Gundam SEED Redemption Rewrite is on an official hiatus until I have time to read and catch up on the actual Redemption story, I'm miles behind (Sorry winterchill, I didn't mean it to end up that way).**

**So, with that, I bid you all adieu for the next couple of weeks.**

**Take care.**

**Joker Oak.**


End file.
